El reflejo
by Lilmeliz
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras con tu reflejo? ¿Qué pasa si este te odia?...Él no lo sabía...Y tardaría en aprenderlo...Zelink


Nunca confió en ás lo haría…Es decir…¿Cómo confiar en tu peor enemigo? ¿Cómo confiar en aquel que quiere matarte? ¿Cómo buscar entender a los demás…si aveces no comprendes lo que tu mismo estas sintiendo?

Siempre lo había juzgado por como actuaba…Pero jamás se había dado cuenta de por qué lo hacía de esa manera….Esta vez lo sentiría en carne propia…Solo así lograría comprenderlo…

* * *

**Sola**.

-¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto! ¿¡Quién eres tú!

-Yo fui solo esa parte oculta de ti…a la que jamás lograste enfrentarte…La parte de ti mismo a la que más temes…Link…Solo era una sombra…Un espectro condenado a guardar silencio toda la eternidad…Una marioneta condenada a imitar todas las estupideces que hicieras….Pero ya no…

-Yo no te tengo miedo…¡Ahora mismo estoy enfrentándote! No te entiendo…

-No creo que jamás lo hagas.

-…Aún no puedo comprender que es lo que quieres…Por qué siempre me atacaste aún sin estar de lado de Ganondorf…Y por qué continúashaciéndolo ahora…que el no está…Shadow,no comprendo por que te enfureces tanto…Por que te nacen deseos de matarme después de algún encuentro mío con ella…¿¡Qué está sucediéndote!

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! Y DUDO QUE ALGÚN DÍA LO HAGAS…PORQUE TU ERES EL SEÑOR PERFECTO AL QUE TODOS QUIEREN…NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE TENGAN MIEDO, QUE TE VEAN Y SALGAN CORRIENDO COMO SI TUVIERAS UNA ENFERMEDAD CONTAGIOSA…NO SABES CUANTO DARÍA YO POR SIQUIERA TENER A ALGUIEN QUE SE PREOCUPE POR MI DEVERDAD, SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASE…YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ ATACANDOTE…NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS CON ZELDA O NO…PORQUE NO TE SOPORTO, NO SOPORTO QUE TODA LA VIDA ESTEN GLORIFICANDOTE A TI…¡NO SOPORTO VERTE CON ELLA!

* * *

Iba caminando…Se había escapado del castillo por tercera vez después de su partida. Lo estaba buscando…No iban a atraparla, no esta vez…

Hacía ya tiempo que no lo veía…Aproximadamente un año…una verdadera eternidad para ella… Lo extrañaba…extrañaba tenerlo cerca…

Quería ser libre, quería poder sentir la brisa del campo en su rostro, el olor de las flores, del agua…Y es que estar encerrada todos los días entre cuatro paredes no era lo más ideal…era deprimente, o por lo menos así lo sentía ella…A pesar de su corta edad…diez años para ser precisos… (N. yo, los niños chiquitos no se deprimen…por lo menos yo no lo hago).

Era una princesa, la princesa de Hyrule, y algún día tendría que ser su gobernante…No sabía si podría hacerlo…tal vez… podría huir… ¿Se puede escapar de tu propio destino?

La tarde estaba agonizando, y el cielo que hace unos momentos había sido una mezcla de colores naranja, azul y violeta, ahora se había tornado azul oscuro, era un campo de estrellas, que se hacían a un lado solo en un punto en el cielo, abriéndole el paso a la luna…la luna llena…Su hermosa luz blanca iluminaba hasta el rincón más oscuro de todo el campo…esto podría equiparse a la sonrisa de él…no importaba cuan triste o preocupada estuviera ella, su sonrisa siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor…

Estaba exhausta. Tenía frío; Mucho frío. Pero igualmente decidió que sería bueno descansar. Después de todo, había estado caminado todo el día, no la encontrarían, por lo menos no hoy. Por todo lo que había caminado, debía estar ya muy lejos, ¿No?

No podía quedarse en una posada de Kakarico…imposible. Esas eran las tierras de Impa. Si alguien llegaba a verla, iría a avisarle inmediatamente a la sheikah…Y para su desgracia, los de esta tribu poseían una gran habilidad…todo lo hacían con movimientos veloces…en silencio…

Si es que Impa se enteraba de su ubicación, no tardaría mucho en localizarla… No importaba lo lejos que estuviera…con tan solo unas pistas, la encontraría…Eso lo sabía de sobra. Se aprenden muchas cosas cuando tu institutriz es una especie de guerrera silenciosa.

Faltaba mucho para lago Hylia, ahí mismo era donde la princesita había construido un refugio. Debía quedarse en algún otro lugar…no importaba si era una cueva, incluso quedarse con un oso era mejor que volver al castillo.

Encontró entonces un árbol. Pensó que sería buena idea quedarse ahí. Se sentó sobre el pasto y recargó su espalda en el tronco de éste. Esta iba a ser una larga noche…

Después de mucho intentarlo, consiguió quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, aún sentía como si alguien la observara…


End file.
